No Chances
by RMNicki
Summary: During 'Forget Oblivion' Jay makes a last second decision at the airport that put a Team 1 member in more danger than originally intended, how does it play out? Jam.


Twist on Flashpoint's "Forget Oblivion."

"Keep your gun on the cop." Jay ordered, then turned and targeted Leah and Sarge whom were coming in, shields up and ready.  
But, he faltered when Sam and Jules's SUV sped around the corner, the threatening red and blue lights flashing, they jumped out of the car, and took cover behind the open doors, standing at the ready, guns on Jay.  
Jay was cut off guard and he made a split second decision, and quickly spun and redirected the laser, and its new future recipient was…Jules.  
Sam looked through the front of the car at her, her gaze was focused on Jay and the laser was pinpointed on her chest. Sam's grip on the trigger tightened ever so slightly.  
"Now, not only am I positive that this bullet is going to meet its target. I'm going to point it directly at her. No chances. You try anything and…she dies." Jay took a few steps towards them.  
"Sarge..." Sam growled.  
_I know Sam. _Sarge said, then spoke directly to Jules,  
_Alright, Jules…Listen to me carefully. Spike has the gun's radio frequency compromised, but with his gun pointed directly at you, it will act as any type of regular gun. Right now, he's pointing it at you through the bullet proof glass of the window which will deter the force, but this close up it won't completely stop it. Stay behind the door. Right now, our hope is to talk him down, if all else fails, you're going to have to move fast, and the worst that'll happen is you'll take it in the vest, alright?  
_"Great." She breathed. Sam looked over at her and she met his eyes, and nodded reassuringly. He never underestimated her, but this situation put him on edge.  
"Jay, right now the odds aren't in your favor. Everything that has happened today is going to take you away for quite a while, but if you kill my officer, her death will only make things worse for you, adding another homicide to this list will put you in prison indefinitely. If you show cooperation right now, I'll personally put a word in for your trial."  
For the first time that day they saw Jay hesitate, his body language showed that he was conflicted, then it happened, his body posture changed,  
_Sam…be ready._ Sarge said, Sam tensed.  
"You think I'll fall for that!? You're all liars! I have all the power in the world, the power of an army!"  
"Jay-" Sarge began,  
_"Jules get down!" _ Sam ordered.  
Jules spun to the right,  
_**BANG!  
**_A simultaneous Mp5 firing echoed Jay's._**  
**_Jules felt herself being thrown to the ground and she couldn't help the surprised cry of pain that escaped her lips.  
There was a muffled conversation, and Jules could see Sarge cuffing Jay then looking towards her. Leah cuffed his accomplice, then she saw Sam above her. The pain was intense and had knocked the breath out of her. She was in a daze for a few seconds and the next thing she knew, she was behind the SUV with him.  
_Sam, check her! Make sure she's alright! An EMS is coming in if she needs it. _She heard Sarge.  
"Don't need it!" She gasped immediately, Sam smiled down at her for a moment,  
"I'll be the judge of that."  
She felt his hands on her torso, undoing her vest gently but quickly, before removing it. He unzipped her tack vest, and pushed up her shirt, he looked around for a second, making sure they were hidden from sight before he exposed her bra, she closed her breath hitched and closed her eyes, knowing what was coming. She hoped that if she could keep her face clear, that she wouldn't have to go to the hospital.  
"Hey, look at me." Sam said gently, she opened her eyes for a moment, "I know _exactly_ what you're thinking, and you _won't_ be able to hide it from me." He said, a small smile creeping to his lips. She sighed and gave him a small nod, he watched her face carefully and probed his fingers along her sternum then ribs, she had taken the bullet a little to the right, a few inches below her breast.  
She winced, and let out a shaky breath.  
"Sorry, sweetheart." He said, giving her a sympathetic look.  
"Sam I'm fine." She whispered giving him a small smile, trying to regain control of her breath.  
"Of course you are." He sighed, "This is going to leave a beautiful bruise." He smiled down at her, running his fingertips over her ribs, causing her to shiver.  
"Wonderful!" She said sarcastically then winced, replying to his earlier comment, she heard Greg laugh quietly.  
Sam helped her up and helped her to resituate herself, stripping her of her vest and tack vest, so it would be easier for her to breathe.  
_Does she need to see an EMT, Sam?_  
Jules looked up and met his eyes, and mouthed, _Please Sam…_  
He sighed, "No…she's good."  
_Copy._ Sarge replied.  
"That was close." Sam said, Jules looked up at him and saw the stress etched on his face.  
"Hey…" She whispered, she grabbed his wrist before he walked out from behind the SUV, she used the strength she was getting back and pressed his back to the rear of the vehicle.  
She switched her comm. off, then reached forward and switched his off.  
"Don't do that to yourself." She whispered fiercely. "There was nothing you could have done."  
He sighed, "I know, and you are far from needing protection, I just don't like…not knowing… when all I _do _know is that you've been hurt."  
She smiled gently up at him, she didn't bother stretching her arm upwards, knowing how much it would hurt, instead she motioned him forward, he smiled, and leaned down, putting his hands on either side of her face, pressing his lips to hers, quickly,  
"Later, I'm going to do a more thorough check over you." He warned.  
She looked up at him confused for a moment, "I didn't get hit anywhere else."  
He smiled dangerously, "I know." He said, before stepping back, and ghosting his hand over her lower abdomen on the way as he walked around to the drivers' side of the car.  
"Wow." She rasped, forcing down her overwhelming emotions, before turning her mic back on, and walking to the passenger side of the car, anticipating what else was going to happen tonight.


End file.
